There's A Difference Between Loyalty And Love
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Blaine's world gets turned upside down when he becomes the guardian to his sister. But will that fierce loyalty stand in the way of his finding true love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've come up with this thing. I know what you're thinking…she's got a shit ton of other stuff to update, and she's starting a new fic, now? Lmao. But the muses want, what the muses want. So I'm going to go ahead and say this. I'll update Hot For Teacher (which was what I was actually updating) as soon as this is done…but for now have this. I own the character of Kennedy 'Dee' Anderson. Everything else belongs to our slave master, Ryan Murphy.**

Chapter 1

When Blaine Anderson was four years old, his sister Kennedy was born. Kennedy Rose Anderson had the same unruly curly hair and hazel eyes as her brother. The same smile, the same personality. Blaine loved his Dee so much. The one thing that Blaine had, that Kennedy didn't, (besides the obvious equipment as Blaine would point out) was his hearing. Living with a handicapped sister had it's difficulties, because he had to communicate with her using his hands. But Kennedy always made sure that Blaine was taken care of. Blaine on the other hand, always made sure that Kennedy was taken care of. So, when at the age of fourteen, Blaine was being bullied in his high school, and made the decision to leave McKinley, he went straight to Kennedy and sat down with her.

"_Dee, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

Blaine signed, watching as Kennedy looked up from her school work. Kennedy idolized her big brother, and would do anything for him. So, seeing Blaine so sad all the time made her sad too. She put her pencil down, and then looked at him.

"_Sure Blaine. What's up?"_

Kennedy signed. She watched as Blaine sat down across from her, and started signing at her. Blaine smiled warmly at his sister, and told his story.

"_Dee, I'm transferring schools. I'm going to be going to Dalton Academy starting next week."_

"_That's wonderful, Blainey! You're finally going to get away from the bullying!"_

"_I am. But Dee, here's the kicker…you see Dalton, it's a private school."_

"_Oh, well that's okay. We're rich."_

Blaine couldn't stop laughing. He truly couldn't. He had always knew that his Dee was going to be as blunt as she could, and that's what made it hard for him to tell her this. He suddenly stopped laughing and was one hundred percent serious. He could feel his heart breaking as he started signing the words.

"_Tweedle Dee, you know that I love you. And you know that you're my everything, Dee. But in order for me to be able to go to Dalton, I have to live there."_

Kennedy watched as Blaine's eyes darkened and got sadder. Kennedy grasped the concept very quickly. She wouldn't be seeing Blaine everyday. Her Blaine. The Blaine that braided her long hair, the Blaine that took her on picnics. The Blaine that did everything with her. He was going to be gone. Kennedy started to cry and then stood up and ran out of the room. Blaine tried to follow her, but knew she'd be too far gone to even talk to her. Blaine walked back to his room and started packing a bag. He knew that he'd broken his baby sister's heart with that statement, but in order for him to better himself, he needed to do this for him. Kennedy would get past this. She always did. But why did he feel so unsettled? Blaine walked down to the kitchen and saw his mom sitting at the kitchen table clipping coupons. He grabbed some cookies and sat down across from her, sighing.

"I told Dee."

"What did she do?"

"She started to cry and locked herself in the bedroom. Mama, I can't leave her."

Blaine sighed, and dropped his head on the table. He felt April Anderson's hands run through his curls. If anyone knew how close Blaine and Kennedy were, it was her. With their father being gone all the time for work, it was up to April to be mother and father, and she did a great job of that. Blaine pulled his head back up and looked at his mom, the unshed tears, glistening in his eyes.

"Blaine, baby…I know your sister is your best friend. And I know how protective you are of her, but you can't be forever. You can't, baby. No matter how much you want to be. Kennedy has to learn to accept that the world isn't always going to be easy. And you not being here every day will make that happen."

"Mama, that's not nice to say! Dee is ten years old. She doesn't get that I'm not going to be around to help her with her lip reading. Mama, she wants to be able to lip read."

"Blaine, you and I both know that isn't possible. The doctors-"

"The doctors aren't confident in her ability to do it! I know Dee can do it. She tries to do it! I can't go to Dalton, Mama. I can't."

But he did. A week later, he was gone from Kennedy's side. It was a difficult adjustment, not seeing Kennedy every morning, or braiding her hair, or making her chocolate chip and raspberry pancakes for breakfast, but he lived through it. Every day via Skype, he watched his baby sister grow into a strong, confident young lady. But it was three days before Blaine's eighteenth birthday where things changed. Blaine was four days from graduating from high school when he saw Kennedy's name pop up on Skype. He was never one to turn down a conversation with his sister, but when he pulled up Skype, he was horrified by what he saw.

What he saw, was that Kennedy was black and blue, and bleeding from the side of her face. There was an unfamiliar voice there, a voice that Blaine didn't know. But a voice that was trying to get Blaine's attention.

"Excuse me, Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Kurt Hummel…I'm Kennedy's aide. She said to Skype you and not her mother."

"Ah.. the elusive Kurt. No offense, but what happened?"

Blaine watched as Kennedy started furiously signing. She was moving way too fast for him to comprehend right away what she was saying. He understood 'fight' and 'me'…but that was it. So, he did the only thing he knew how to do.

"_Dee…slow down. What happened?"_

He watched as Kennedy took a deep breath and slowed down her signing, so Blaine could read what she was saying. Kurt sat in the frame with Kennedy, trying to ice down the bruises and clean the cuts.

"_I was supposed to meet Kurt for lunch so we could go over my book report for English class. But as I came around the corner, Jada Karofsky was there, and she knocked my book out of my hands. She took my lunch and threw it against the wall. Then her and her friend Heather beat me up. It would've gotten worse if Kurt wouldn't have found me. They took my hearing aids, Blaine."_

Blaine was pissed off. Where were the hall monitors. Why wasn't his mother doing anything about this. Blaine knew he needed to step in and take control of the situation. He had to do something. He promised Kennedy the day that she was born that he'd be there for her, and he'd let her down once when he left for Dalton, he wasn't about to again.

"_Tweedle Dee, I'm going to be there in a few hours, honey? Okay. Blainey won't let anything happen to you. Is there any way you can go get your stuff for me, while I talk to Kurt?"_

"_Okay Blainey…please hurry. I need you."_

"_I know Tweedle, I'll be there soon. I love you."_

"_I love you more, Blainers."_

And then Kennedy was out of the frame. Kurt on the other hand was now back in the frame, and Blaine took a brief minute to examine him, before smiling politely at him.

"Thank you…for being there for Kennedy."

"It's no problem, really. She's been having a lot of trouble at home, and I figured someone had to be."

"A lot of trouble? I talk to her everyday, she's never said anything."

"She was afraid you'd react badly. Apparently your dad's been hitting her and your mom. Your mom's taken to drinking. Those bruises, came from your dad."

"That stupid son of a bitch. Kurt, thank you. I'm coming for Kennedy. I've got a safe haven to take her to, and I'll be sure to make sure that Kennedy's safe. I promise."

"You call her Tweedle?"

Kurt asked, intrigued. Blaine grinned and then Kurt took the opportunity to look at Blaine briefly. Blaine was paying more attention to Kennedy in the background, then laughed when he realized what Kurt had asked him.

"Her favorite story is Alice In Wonderland. I've been calling her Tweedle Dee ever since she was little. She's always been my whole life, and I love her dearly. It still tears me up that I left her."

"She's hurting too, you know. Blaine, you're eighteen, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Have you ever thought about applying for guardianship of Kennedy?"

Blaine had actually thought about that, but he didn't know how to go about it. He wouldn't come into money until he turned eighteen, and though it was three days away, he didn't know the first thing about it.

"I don't know a lawyer. And besides, how would I know what to do?"

"The lawyer part is easy. I actually know one. And you're already doing it, Blaine. You love Kennedy as if she was your own. She said you just bought a house."

Blaine nodded. He'd been saving up to buy this little place he'd seen, and he'd been saving for years. He'd had enough for the down payment, and was going to be pulling the rest of it together, with the money he inherited from his late Grandmother Janie.

"I did. It does have two bedrooms. And since I'm going to community college, I'll be able to stay with her on the days you're not available."

"True. Okay, I'm going to make sure that Kennedy's getting her stuff together."

"Thank you. For being there for her Kurt, I appreciate it."

Blaine said, shutting down Skype. As intrigued as he was by Kennedy's home situation, he was also very intrigued by Kennedy's aide. This was going to be an interesting couple of days for him, and he was glad he'd have someone on his side. Protecting his sister was his job. At all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Does anyone else love protective!Blaine as much as I do? This is going to be fun, I have a sneaking suspicion. But, let's go. Blaine and Kurt meet for the first time! And of course, charming Kennedy as always!**

Chapter 2

Blaine ran down the hallway towards the Special Education classroom at full speed. He knew that Dee was freaked out, and he knew that he needed to get to his sister. He ran past the principal's office and sighed. He knew he should go in there first, but he was too keyed up. But then he realized that in order to protect his sister, he needed to speak with the principal. He walked into the office and took a deep breath, and looked at the smiling blonde secretary behind the desk.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I'd like to speak to Principal Figgins please?"

"Your name?"

"Blaine Anderson. He'll know me."

Blaine said, going to one of the chairs. He sat down and waited as Figgins came out into the vestibule area. Blaine stood up and smiled warmly, watching as Figgins came towards him.

"Mr. Anderson. So nice to see you, again."

"Good to see you too, Principal Figgins. May we speak?"

"I have a few minutes. Please, come in."

"Thank you."

Blaine walked into Figgins' office and smiled when he realized that nothing had changed. Blaine sat down in front of the principal and waited for him to speak. Blaine sighed and wished there was more he could do for Dee.

"So, what brings you by, Mr. Anderson?"

"Well Principal Figgins. I'm actually here because my sister's teaching aide called me."

"Your sister has special needs?"

"Yes. She's deaf."

"Your sister's Kennedy Anderson?"

Blaine nodded. He watched as Principal Figgins grabbed some papers out of a manila envelope and went over them briefly. He knew why Blaine was here now, but he also knew that things were rough for Kennedy.

"Well, Blaine…Kennedy has it a bit rough. Her grades are fantastic, so it's not that. Mr. Hummel is doing a fantastic job as her translator. She's a bit anti-social though. She doesn't have any friends, and she's being bullied. We were able to recover her hearing aids though. They were in a trash can. They seem to be ruined."

"The hearing aids aren't an issue, Principal Figgins. I have her backup pair in my pocket. What is my concern is that my mother and father haven't been here?"

"We've had several repeated attempts to get a hold of both Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Anderson, but nothing."

"Is there anyway that we can change her emergency contacts?"

"To whom?"

"Me. I'll be filing for emergency guardianship of Kennedy effective at eight pm tonight. Anything that Kennedy needs, will be my sole responsibility."

"Are you working Mr. Anderson?"

"I'm a TA at Hillock Elementary. I'm moving into a full time position in the next week. But money isn't an object for us. Please, Principal Figgins. Please. I only want what's best for Kennedy."

Figgins could see that Blaine loved his sister deeply. He handed Blaine a paper to fill out and when Blaine finished, he handed it back to Figgins and smiled. He was going to make sure that his sister was taken care of, and that was what was important.

"Congratulations Mr. Anderson, you're officially Kennedy's emergency contact. She's in room 202. Down the hall, last door on the right."

Blaine nodded and stood up. He shook Principal Figgins' hand and headed out. He knew Figgins from when he was bullied, and Figgins cared about his pupils, but the school system was horrible, and he knew there wasn't much the principal could do. Blaine smiled as he made his way down the hallway and he peeked into the window. He saw Kennedy sitting off to the side with her aide, Kurt. Kurt was signing to her and she looked miserable. Blaine knew how to get her to talk. She shut down when she was stressed. He knocked lightly on the door, and watched as Kurt looked over. He noticed Blaine there and waved him in. Blaine smiled and walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Anderson. Thank god you're here."

"I'm Blaine. What's wrong?"

Blaine asked, dropping his messenger bag right by the door. Kurt watched as Blaine walked over to Kennedy who was sitting by the window, staring out at it. He sat down in front of Kennedy and took her hand, and she turned her head towards him, smiling sadly at him before turning back to look out the window. Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"She won't talk to me."

"When she gets upset, she doesn't talk to anyone, but me."

Blaine tapped Kennedy on the shoulder to get her attention. Kennedy turned back to Blaine and watched as he signed to her.

"_What's wrong Tweedle? You okay?"_

"_Blainey, why can't I be normal?"_

It broke Blaine's heart when Kennedy asked him that question. It broke Kurt's heart too, to watch this interchange between Blaine and Kennedy. He saw in that instant just how much Kennedy loved her brother, and vice versa. It was refreshing to see just how much this was true.

"_Hey. No Tweedle, none of that. You're the most normal person I know. Besides, being normal is severely overrated."_

Blaine watched as Kennedy smiled warmly at him. He rubbed her hair softly and Blaine turned back to Kurt after motioning for Kennedy to get her things. She nodded and Kurt smiled.

"I can see how much you love your sister."

"Kennedy is everything to me, Mr. Hummel."

"Oh please, it's Kurt. My dad's Mr. Hummel."

Blaine nodded, extending his hand. Kurt smiled and took it, shaking it warmly. Blaine was aware of how Kurt's hand felt in his, and it made him smile. Kurt was more focused on how Blaine's smile and Kennedy's smile were one in the same.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt."

Blaine said. Blaine could feel Kennedy tugging on his jacket sleeve, but he didn't want to let Kurt go. Kurt dropped his hand and smiled, watching as Blaine regrouped and focused his attention on Kennedy. And this time, she looked scared.

"_Blainey, I don't want to go back home."_

"_You're not going to Dee. You're going to come live with me. I'm having a meeting with Mom and Dad tomorrow morning while you're with Kurt, and it's going to be about that."_

"_Okay. Blainey, I'm hungry."_

"_You're always hungry, Tweedle. Come on, let's go and get some food. We'll do your homework and head back to the house. We're gonna be there long enough to get you some clothes for a few days. Okay?"_

Blaine watched as Kennedy nodded and walked away to the other side of the room to pick up a cage with a white rabbit in it. Blaine started to laugh at the irony of it. Kurt noticed it and smiled to himself. This Blaine Anderson was an enigma to him, and that's when he realized.

"So, you're going to take her?"

"Yeah. I called that lawyer you recommended, she's good. She's going to work with me to get emergency primary custody of Kennedy. And my house is in perfect living conditions for her. I had Principal Figgins change her emergency contact information to me, and I'll be available tomorrow since Hillock Elementary has off for the holiday."

"So do we. Hence the reason Kennedy's got the rabbit. That's Jewel. She's the English class' rabbit and it's Kennedy's turn for her. She should be back in the class Friday afternoon. That's when Kennedy has English."

"You got it. Anything else?"

"Yes. Good luck in your fight. Kennedy's going to need someone who cares about her in her life, and that is quite obviously you."

Blaine felt his head swell and grinned dopily at Kurt. Kurt blushed and looked away, making himself busy. He watched as Kennedy waved at him and as Blaine and her walked out the door. Kurt tidied the room up a bit before shaking his head. He couldn't fall for Kennedy's brother, he couldn't.

Oh but he was. And that scared him. 


End file.
